


Frosty

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Short Drabble, if you want to make a request see my previous posting about it, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Loki is trying to adjust to his first winter in Midgard but his biggest obstacle is himself.





	Frosty

_**Loki** _

He watched out the window at the peculiar practice. He had been observing the Midgardian for far too long, he scolded himself. She had packed and rolled two balls of snow; the first to her knee and the second slightly smaller. Now she began a third and a spark of memory caught his mind. He recalled the sight; a passive imprint in his brain. He had seen another do the same on the hanging frame the mortals called a television. Thor was far more amused by the contraption then he was.

Loki had thought it was a child’s game; it _had_ been children on the screen laughing as they set a hat atop the oddly proportioned snow figure. He tilted his head as he stared out the kitchen window. This mortal always did strange things; everything her people did was weird to him. Yet, he had no choice but to inhabit this planet until his people found a new home. And despite his natural standoffish attitude and the complete oblivion of his brother, this woman had agreed to hosting the two Asgardian princes. Stark had owed him no favours, it was Thor’s bearing which had granted him the boon. Loki knew where he stood.

He knew he was no more than a guest. A temporary inconvenience to Y/N. Thus, he treated the situation with caution; keeping to himself. Following his brother’s lead as he resisted his urge to take charge. Why Thor could be utterly obtuse! Leaving his socks all over and breaking dishes; accidentally and otherwise. Loki should not be so concerned with the regard of a Midgardian but his brother was entirely embarrassing.

He squinted as he watched Y/N place sticks in the middle of the snowman. He pushed himself away from the counter and turned away, tapping his fingers on the island standing in the middle of the kitchen. His book laid closed just beside his hand. He had finished it only minutes ago. It was what had brought him to the window. He had wanted another to devour; this one had been much better than the first lent to him by the mortal woman. He wondered if there were any other stories of this Dorian Gray. He hesitated to ask for more; as he often did. He had his pride and already felt an imposition by merely existing.

Loki’s frowned and sighed. He glanced over his shoulder, Y/N looked around the snow as she filled her hand with errant pebbles. He pressed his lips together and edged closer to the fridge. He opened the door and bent to examine the contents; he found a single crooked carrot in the left drawer. It would have to do, even if the tip was turning green. A peace offer, as meagre as it was. He was tired of feeling so displaced and even more exhausted with Thor being his only true companion. The woman was nice enough; clever even.

It was pure desperation, he assured himself as he closed the fridge. He wouldn’t be doing this if he wasn’t homeless and friendless. A temporary solution to a temporary dilemma.

He found his boots in the front hallway and slipped his feet into them, lacing them tightly. These Midgardian winters were surprisingly fearsome. His Jotun blood stirred at the smell of frost. He disregarded the jacket Thor had found for him and returned to the kitchen. He stepped out the back door, making sure not to slam the screen door. The mortal had once reprimanded him for the very act. Curse her, he should slam it anyhow.

He shrugged; assuring himself this was nothing special. If she looked at him he would not seem so intent on her. His gesture would not be so eccentric. He was bored, that was all. She tilted her her head as she sensed his presence and turned with a half smile, her forehead slightly wrinkled with curiosity. Loki’s fingers tightened around the thin vegetable as he cleared his throat.

_**Reader** _

“Your coat?” You said as you spotted Loki approaching you. His pale skin looked translucent next to the blanket of snow around you.

“I was born to a race who would call this summer,” He grinned nonchalantly.

“Oh,” You pursed her lips, nodding as no other words occurred to you. You hadn’t seen the dark-haired Asgardian for most of the day and when you had, he had been so enwrapped in the plight of Dorian Gray that he had seemed not to notice you.. An awkward silence arose as you considered his unexpected appearance. Thor was often there to temper the tension but today he had gone to see Stark.

“I, ahem,” Loki cleared his throat, stiffly holding up the carrot he carried with him, “Thought maybe you would like a nose for your…” His eyebrows rose as he looked over the snowman, “Creation?”

“Um, sure,” You couldn’t remember how old that carrot was. The green tip assured you it was well past ripe. It was better as Frosty’s nose than dinner. “Thanks.”

“Your welcome,” He replied stuntedly.

You smiled and turned your back, jamming the carrot into the middle of the snowman’s head. It’s eyes were different sizes and its mouth crooked. A rather sad creature. The silence returned. You felt as if your movement was slowed by it; the air around you thick despite the chill.

“Did you, uh, finish your book?” You turned around, trying to shed your anxiety.

“It was rather interesting for Midgardian literature,” He mused; his eyes twinkled.

“Yes, yes, I am certain you Asgardians are all Shakespeares in your own right,” You ceded.

“Shakespeare?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Considered a classic among us Midgardian peons. His stories are simple enough but much like your own people, he’s much too long-winded.”

“Long-winded?” Loki echoed you again. “I’d say it was thorough.”

“Well, I might have a copy of _Julius Caesar_ hanging around; or perhaps you enjoy a good comedy. I know I still have _Taming of the Shrew_ on my shelf. One of my favourites.” You saw the flicker return to his green iris. “Ah, so that’s why you brought me a nose. You _did_ finish.”

“I did, but…” He paused as if weighing his words. His fingers twiddled and he raised his chin as if to collect his thoughts. “I think I could use a reprieve. Perhaps a coffee. I must humbly ask your aid in such a venture however as that gadget is still beyond my patience.”

“Coffee sounds great,” You smiled but it died quickly. Something about the Asgardians stoicism always made you feel the fool. His discerning eyes and long nose gave him an air of constant displeasure. “I’ll, uh, get a pot going.”

You swallowed and made to step past him but he didn’t move. He blinked at you as you looked over at him and his cheek twitched. “Thank you, Y/N,” The words in themselves seemed a struggle for him, “Truly. I appreciate all your…” His eyes flicked away, widening as they returned to you, “Help.”

“Not at all,” You shook your head, “It’s just coffee.”

“I didn’t–” He bowed his head as he righted himself. “Yes, just coffee.” He tried to smile but it looked painful. “And these books you speak of; Shookspar? I should like to see those as well.”

“Very well,” You resisted the urge to correct him as you began to follow his footprints back to the house, “Coffee and books. Can do.” You pulled open the screen door and kicked the snow off your boots, “Anything else, your majesty?”

Another silence. Loki trailed you inside and you turned back to him as you unzipped your coat. His brow was lowered and he seemed both mortified and irritated.

“I was kidding,” You assured him, “You do have jokes on Asgard, don’t you?”

“Well, my brother is the King of Asgard so yes, we do,” The corners of his lips curled slightly at his own jape. You couldn’t help but grin back as the small quip nipped at the tension.

“Ha, true,” You agreed as you pulled of your coat, “Let me just hang this up and I’ll get started on that coffee.”


End file.
